


Guess Who's Coming

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasleys and their friends are gathering at The Burrow, and Arthur stumbles upon two of them having a little celebration of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming

Arthur entered the kitchen shaking snow out of his thinning hair and off of his coat onto Molly's nice, clean floor. The door shut behind him and a moment later he heard a hard, wet _thud_. He turned to look and saw through the glass that someone had chucked a snowball at him, missing only because the door had shut. Ginny was standing out there, amidst the snowballs flying between Bill, Charlie, Ron, Harry and Hermione, grinning at her father and waving a snow-covered mitten at him.

Arthur grinned and pointed at her in a "you just wait till I get back out there" kind of way. He then turned away, removed his winter outerwear and sighed. He was having a wonderful time with his children and extended family, but he was hardly a young man anymore and needed a little break. Molly and Fleur had taken all the little kids out ice skating and Arthur was grateful for the silent emptiness of the house.

But where were George and Percy? Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie had all managed to turn up on time. Arthur checked the time; Molly and Fleur would probably be back soon. Arthur hoped the boys arrived before then.

He went to the fridge, opened it and was reaching inside for a beer when something caught his ear. He stopped, listened, standing there hunched over before the open fridge, trying to ignore the sounds of laughter and squealing from outside, trying to pinpoint the noise he'd heard just a moment ago, a soft, distant... groan? It had come from upstairs. But there _wasn't_ anyone upstairs. No one but the ghoul in the attic, and that noise hadn't sounded like him.

Arthur straightened up and shut the fridge. He quickly retrieved his wand from inside his coat, stepped cautiously out of the kitchen and crept toward the stairs, eyes scanning the air as though this helped him hear better.

And there it was again; a soft moan. Arthur frowned. Someone was in the house. Perhaps George or Percy had arrived, but why hadn't they come out to say hello? Maybe they'd just arrived and hadn't figured out that everyone was outside. But no; the kids were being so loud, all of Ottery St. Catchpole must've known they were outside. Lee Jordan was supposed to be joining them as well, but he was supposed to come with George.

The soft moaning continued and was now joined by the persistent squeak of bedsprings. _Oh,_ Arthur thought. _Oh, my._

He went on up the stairs, very quietly, not wanting to announce his presence. As he neared the second floor, the groaning grew louder and more familiar; it was George's voice. And it was joined by a second, also familiar, voice, sighing and panting and grunting.

 _Oh, my._

Arthur reached the second floor and slowly approached the half-closed door of Fred and George's old room. The undeniable sounds of sex were getting louder, more enthusiastic. Arthur knew he shouldn't look. He should just turn right around and go back outside and lob snowballs at the kids like a good, normal dad.

Well, it wasn't like he was getting off on it, he reasoned. He was only curious. And two boys, at that. He'd never seen that live and in person before.

So Arthur peered into the room from behind the partially open door.

They were only half naked; George was still wearing his shirt and socks, his underpants dangling from one of his raised legs, while Lee was shirtless, still wearing his jeans and underwear, pushed down below his hips for obvious reasons. George was on his back, legs up and spread, and Lee was between them, thrusting away. George had his hands on Lee's lower back, or perhaps on Lee's arse; Arthur couldn't tell from where he stood.

Arthur pulled his face away from the opening, stood there for a moment, barely breathing, trying to decide if he was okay with what he'd just seen. His son and his son's best mate were having sex. In his house. Sweaty, gay sex. In his house. Had he even known George preferred blokes? George had certainly never said anything, had kept his love life pretty private over the years. Arthur didn't even think George had ever dated anyone seriously. In fact, neither had Fred, far as he knew. They'd been too busy with their grand plans, too wrapped up in their own little world...

Arthur blinked rapidly to clear the excess moisture that had collected on his lower lids and tried not to sniffle. Okay, so George liked blokes. And Lee liked blokes. And George and Lee were lovers now, possibly had been lovers for a while. They'd always been close. If George had taken up with someone, Arthur was glad it was someone that he, Arthur, was certain cared for his son. Arthur smiled to himself. Yes. He was okay with this. Even the blatant sex in his house didn't bother him so much. They were both adults, after all, and they thought they were alone.

Molly, on the other hand... Arthur was pretty sure she wouldn't be quite so forgiving about her children having sex in her home.

Soft chuckling issued from the room; George's laugh, followed by Lee's. Hushed conversation, softly-spoken instructions, more bedsprings groaning under the boys' weight as they shifted position. Arthur couldn't help but peer inside again.

They'd switched, Lee now lying on his back with George sitting atop him, his stiff cock jutting proudly from beneath his shirt. George was grinning down at Lee and wriggling himself into position, helping Lee get back inside him. Arthur swallowed and again had to assess if he was really okay with this. Perhaps parents weren't meant to ever really be okay with their children having sex, no matter how old they got. Parents certainly weren't meant to _witness_ it. Arthur should be finding something really wrong with this, should be extremely uncomfortable. He searched his brain for the discomfort, for the wrongness. He found very little. He was a little uncomfortable, certainly; he was watching his son get it up the arse for crying out loud, but there was no disgust, no sense of wrongness to speak of.

He found it rather sweet, actually. Though he wasn't entirely sure why.

And suddenly he realised that George was _laughing_. Interspersed with his lustful moans was genuine laughter as he and Lee murmured things to each other that Arthur couldn't hear. As George rode his friend's cock, he and Lee took each other's hands, interlacing their fingers. George's eyes stayed locked onto Lee's face, which Arthur couldn't quite see, and the soft, intimate look on George's face had Arthur riveted. The sound of George's laughter reached right out and clutched at Arthur's heart. Why was this so enthralling, so touching? He'd heard George laugh like this before. This was George; his very business was laughter.

But not recently. Not for a few years now. Not since... Arthur swallowed and had to blink rapidly again as he realised what was odd about the scene before him, why he was finding it so sweet and touching.

Lee's hips bucked upward to meet George, and George threw his head back and let out a long, hard groan of pure pleasure. His knuckles were white from gripping Lee's hands so tightly, and when he lowered his face again, his eyes were closed and he had the softest, most serene and contented little smile on his lips.

George began rolling his hips, completely lost in the rhythm of his and Lee's bodies. He looked as though not even the sound of a hundred Wildfire Whiz-Bangs going off could tear him out of this very moment. Arthur felt almost safe standing there, just out of sight; Lee was facing away from him – his head pointed toward the door, feet pointed away, toward the head of the bed – and even if George opened his eyes now, his focus would be Lee, not the doorway. Arthur had nothing to worry about.

But then George did open his eyes, and he locked those eyes right onto Arthur's face.

The serenity melted off George's face, his eyes widened and his bouncing slowed. There was a moment of hesitation in George's entire demeanour that Arthur was certain Lee would notice, and then Lee would look around and see Arthur standing there and all hell would break lose. There would be yelling, accusations, embarrassment, disgusted looks at Arthur. George would never trust him again. Lee would never come back here. Lee had become like part of the family in recent years and Arthur didn't want to ruin that.

And they'd tell Molly! Oh, good lord, what would Molly say? She'd never look at Arthur the same way again. None of them would. He'd be known as The Dad Who Spies on His Kids While They Shag! Was there even such a thing? Well, there would be now. Oh, good lord!

But George didn't stop and Lee was too caught up in the moment to notice anything odd. George's bouncing got back up to speed, his moans resumed and the panic melted from his face and was replaced by... what? Uncertainty? Curiosity? He was searching Arthur's eyes. He wanted to know what Arthur was thinking.

Arthur was happy to let him know. Even as George's eyes involuntarily glazed over with lust, even as his noises and the rocking of his hips became blatantly sexual once more, Arthur held his gaze and gave him a little smile, a soft, lopsided smile, his eyes brimming with tears again. He blinked and the tears spilled over and he let them fall. He wanted George to see them. He wanted George to know that he understood exactly what was happening here.

George, with his sleepy, lusty eyes, smiled at Arthur, a smile so big and happy that Arthur thought George might start laughing. He didn't, though. Perhaps he'd been going to, but just then Lee took hold of George's cock and started stroking, and George's eyes rolled up into his head and he was lost in their love again.

Arthur stepped away from the door and looked at the floor. The boys' noises were getting louder. Lee had no idea Arthur was there, but George did, and he was still crying out in ecstasy. Arthur's message had been conveyed; George knew how he felt.

Arthur couldn't stop the tears now. Soon his nose would be running and he'd have to sniffle and alert Lee to his presence. And besides he'd heard and seen enough by now, hadn't he? If he stayed there any longer, he'd surely qualify as a weirdo pervert. He hurried away, back downstairs.

 

* * *

Arthur was in no condition to rejoin the others outside just yet. His eyes and nose were all red and watery. He looked dreadful. The ironic thing was he was actually quite happy. So, he sat at the kitchen table alone and hoped no one came inside and found him before he could pull himself together.

A loud _crack_ out by the front door dashed his hopes. He hoped it wasn't Molly and Fleur and the kids. Molly wouldn't let up until she got Arthur to confess what was wrong, and how could he possibly explain all his blubbering to her? Maybe it was Neville and Luna. That might not be so bad. They'd most certainly respect the fact that he didn't want to talk about it.

Thankfully the boys seemed to have quieted down by now. Perhaps they'd finished and gotten dressed. Arthur hoped so, because whoever had just Apparated into the house wasn't headed for the kitchen. They were headed upstairs.

Arthur only heard one set of footsteps. Must be Percy, he thought.

"OH!" someone yelped from upstairs. "Oh, my goodness! I, er, I..."

Rapid footsteps came scurrying back down the stairs. Arthur wiped at his face with his tissues and stood up. He went to the cupboards, opened one up and poked his head in, pretending to be looking for something.

"Oh, my god!" Percy gasped as he burst into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. "D-Dad? Is that you?"

"Yes, I suppose it is," replied Arthur with a sigh from behind the cupboard door.

"Do you know," Percy began with a little panic still in his voice, but not enough to mask the outrage he was feeling, "what is happening upstairs at this very moment? Father? Look at me, please."

Arthur shut the cupboard, looked at his son and sniffled. "George and Lee still shagging?"

"I..." Percy stopped and blinked at him, frowning. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Arthur waved a dismissive hand at him and dabbed at his nose with his tissues. "Just... nothing. I'm fine. Really."

"Er..." Percy stepped further into the kitchen and peered out the window into the yard. Something like realisation began to relax his features as he watched his siblings and their spouses playing in the snow. He looked at Arthur again. "You know, you might be a wee bit too old to be frolicking in the snow. These days you need to take it a lot easier than you used to."

Arthur frowned. "What?" Arthur glanced outside too and realised what Percy meant. "No, Percy, I didn't hurt myself out there. I'm fine. I'm actually quite happy."

"So, these are tears of joy, then?" Percy asked sceptically.

"Matter of fact."

"Well, then you clearly aren't aware of what's going on up... Hang on. Did you ask if George and Lee are still _shagging_?"

"Yes, I did. Are they? They must be, judging by the way you ran in here like your arse was on fire."

Percy looked flabbergasted. He stepped close to his father and asked in a low, conspiratorial voice, "You _know_?"

"Yes," Arthur said with a sniffle. "I caught them. George saw me, in fact."

Percy's eyes widened. "And they're still going at it?"

"Well, I thought they'd be finished by now."

"Well, it wasn't actual sex. It was... just... one of them was... tending to the other." Percy frowned, shook his head and waved a hand at Arthur. "The details aren't important. The point is _your_ son is upstairs right now engaging in acts of a sexual nature," Percy said with indignation. When he stopped speaking, his mouth was a thin, tight, pink line. His chin jutted out, his shoulders were squared and he puffed out his chest. He'd made his point and he waited for Arthur to show the appropriate amount of outrage.

Arthur didn't, of course. Instead, he took a deep breath, let it out, and tried to figure out how best to explain all this to Percy.

"You're not saying anything," Percy pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed. Listen, Perce, you didn't disturb them too much, did you?"

Percy's eyebrows went up. "Excuse me?"

"Well, they were being intimate."

"No kidding! Father, _I_ was the one who was disturbed! I didn't need to see that! And what if I'd been Ginny or one of the little ones?"

"The little ones aren't even here. And Ginny's a mother now, I'm sure she knows what sex looks like."

Percy's jaw muscles twitched. "You know, your reaction to all this is wholly unsatisfying."

Arthur couldn't help but smile, and soon he found himself laughing. He clapped Percy on the shoulder and even doubled over a little as a hearty belly laugh bubbled up out of him.

"Father."

"You know, Perce, if you did what they're doing a little more often, you might not be so concerned that they're doing it."

"Father!"

Arthur looked at Percy again and saw that he was definitely not amused. Arthur tried to compose himself. He straightened up and cleared his throat, but didn't quite succeed in removing the smile from his face. "No, yes, er, you're right. I shouldn't be laughing. It's just that you're so predictable."

"Oh, well, _that's_ nice."

"No, I mean that in a good way." Arthur slid his arm across Percy's shoulders and squeezed him. "I love you, Percy."

"I..." Percy stammered for a moment, clearly perplexed by his father's attitude and the change of topic. He quickly got back on track. "Are you going to go up and talk to them any time soon? Because I will if you won't."

"Oh, no, you won't. You'll leave them alone."

"You're serious."

"Absolutely."

Percy stared at him incredulously. "Explain, please."

"Okay, let me ask you this: was George... happy when you saw him? Was he smiling or laughing or anything?"

"I'm sure I don't know," said Percy dryly. "I didn't hang around to decipher facial expressions."

"Percy, listen to me." Arthur dropped his arm from Percy's shoulders and stepped in front of him to face him. "I was up there a while ago and I saw them making love –"

"Making love? Is that what you call it?"

"Yes, and George was... well, I haven't seen him that happy in a very long time."

"Well, of course he was happy, Father, he was getting laid!"

"No, it wasn't just that, it was... He was _happy_ , Percy. Really, truly happy."

Percy frowned and cocked his head like a confused dog.

"He was _joyful_. He was laughing. Really laughing."

Percy thought about that for a moment, still frowning. "During sex?"

"Yes, both he and Lee were laughing, having the time of their lives. Sex isn't quite the serious affair you like to think it is, you know."

Percy's cheeks turned pink. "I think no such thing," he mumbled, not quite meeting Arthur's eyes.

"Do you understand what this means? When was the last time you heard George really laugh? When? Recently? You visit the shop from time to time."

"Er..." Percy's eyes darted as he tried to remember. "I don't know. He must've laughed at some point."

"But really laughed, though? A genuine laugh? You didn't hear him upstairs earlier. I haven't seen or heard him like that in ages, not since Fred died."

"I think if he's laughing that hard during sex, Lee's doing something wrong, wouldn't you say?"

Arthur chuckled. "No, no, no, it wasn't like that. It wasn't a big, hearty laugh, but rather like a... soft, intimate, _real_ sort of laugh. Perhaps he's not entirely whole – I doubt he ever will be again – but finally, after all this time, he's really happy."

Percy still looked confused. "With _Lee_?" he whispered as though he couldn't believe it. Arthur nodded. "But Lee's his mate."

Arthur shrugged. "Who better to fall in love with?"

Percy's expression softened a bit. "Well, yes, but... he's still disrespecting you and Mother."

"Oh, stop it. That's not what this is about."

"So, you're really okay with this?"

"Yes."

"Completely."

"Absolutely one hundred percent."

"Hmph. Going to mention it to Mum, then?"

"Er... we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Need a hobby, the pair of you do," said a voice from the kitchen doorway. Both Percy and Arthur spun around and found George standing there positively beaming at them, his hair a bit tousled. "Hello, Dad."

"Hello, George." Arthur held his arms open as George approached him. The two men embraced, Arthur squeezing him tight.

"I'm sorry," said George. "Thought we'd hear if anyone came inside."

"Don't worry about it."

"We were going to come right out and say hello when we were, er, finished."

"I know, son. It's okay."

"We just got carried away."

Arthur loosened his grip and looked lovingly down at George. "No need to apologise. Er, just be more careful when the little ones get back."

George sobered a bit. "Right. Sorry."

"No, no, please don't feel bad. George." Arthur smiled hugely at him. "I'm so happy for you. You seem as though you've really found something special. Or am I being presumptuous?"

George's expression softened as he looked into his father's eyes. A smile slowly stretched his lips and he nodded. "No, you're right. We've got something really good, I think. Now the two of us have finally got a clue, that is."

Arthur nodded, eyes glistening. He squeezed George's shoulders and repeated in an emotion-filled whisper, "I'm so happy for you."

The two men embraced once more and then, with a final lingering, grateful look into his father's eyes, George patted Arthur's arms and then moved away, over to Percy, whose arm he gave a good, solid punch.

"Ow!"

"Hey, Big Head. Just in case you were wondering about what you saw upstairs –"

"I wasn't."

"– _that_ was _sex_ , Perce. You know. Sex? See, when two people – or three or four or more people – really love each other, or get really drunk, or need to validate their existences –"

"Oh, shut up, George."

George laid a hand on Percy's shoulder and said in a hushed voice, "I realise you've probably only experienced the solo version of the act –"

"Shut _up_ , George."

"Didn't give you too much of a start, did we?"

Percy exhaled heavily. "I know that my little brother has sex, I just didn't think he had it in his childhood bedroom with his family just outside." Percy fixed him with a stern look, which George responded to with an exaggerated, sad puppy-dog face. Percy rolled his eyes. "I suppose I'm happy for you too," he finally muttered.

George grinned. "Knew you had a heart, Big Head."

Just then, Lee burst into the room. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Percy! We didn't hear you come in – Oh. Hello, Mr. Weasley." Lee stood in the doorway, looking guiltily at Arthur.

"Lee," said Arthur, a huge smile on his face. He stepped up to Lee with his hand extended. "It's good to see you."

"You too, sir," replied Lee, shaking Arthur's hand and looking rather relieved and confused. Arthur wondered if he should explain, but then thought better of it; better to _not_ horrify the young man. Arthur could hardly contain his enthusiasm, however, and a moment later he had moved forward and locked Lee in a crushing embrace. Lee just stood there for a moment, completely stunned, but then finally hugged Arthur back.

"Er, Mr. Weasley? Did Percy happen to mention anything to you?"

"Shh, shh, shh," Arthur hushed him. He finally loosened his grip enough to pull back and beam down at Lee. "It's okay. Everything's fine. And maybe, from now on... you ought to call me Dad, yeah?"

Lee blinked at him, his mouth hanging open slightly. His eyes darted over to George, who was standing with Percy, who was shaking his head and rolling his eyes toward the ceiling.

George laughed. "Don't look at me, mate. He's _your_ dad now."

END


End file.
